The present invention generally relates to transducers that may be used to write data on media and, more particularly, to operation of transducers in a vibration environment.
Disk drives are digital data storage devices which can enable users of computer systems to store and retrieve large amounts of data in a fast and efficient manner. A typical disk drive includes a plurality of magnetic recording disks which are mounted to a rotatable hub of a spindle motor and rotated at a high speed. Transducers used in disk drives are typically referred to as heads. An array of read/write heads is disposed adjacent surfaces of the disks to transfer data between the disks and a host computer. The heads can be radially positioned over the disks by a rotary actuator and a closed loop servo system, and can fly proximate the surfaces of the disks upon air bearings.
Vibration of the disk drive can cause heads to have an across-track vibration, which can affect the ability of a servo system to maintain the heads on track during track following operations. Some disk drives have acceleration (shock) detection circuits that detect the acceleration experienced by the heads, and inhibit writing data through the heads when the acceleration becomes excessive. By inhibiting writing in excessive acceleration conditions, the disk drive may avoid writing on adjacent tracks which may otherwise lead to an unintended loss of data therein.